


Failed Ransom

by ladybugbirdie42



Category: X-Men Evolution, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugbirdie42/pseuds/ladybugbirdie42
Summary: Mokuba is kidnapped for like the millionth time. Fortunately for him, he's basically a pro at being kidnapped. Unfortunately for his captors, they have no idea what they're doing. Mokuba is sassy. His captors are stupid. Well, mostly. Except that Mokuba may have made a slight miscalculation about how much danger he's in.





	Failed Ransom

At this point, his reaction to getting jumped just a few minutes after exiting KaibaCorp was less fear and more, _‘Great. This again.’_

He had been fully prepared to glare down every single one of his kidnappers as soon as the sack covering his head had been removed but instead found that it would hardly be worth the trouble.

He was riding in the back middle seat of a jeep (and hardly an impressive one at that), sandwiched between an absurdly large teenager and a rather puny (though being small himself, he couldn’t really say much) one who smelled like he hadn’t bathed in at least a month and then rolled around in garbage just for good measure. The car was being driven by a brunet with shoulder-length hair, and in the passenger seat sat a teen with pure white hair.

Overall, he had to say they really weren’t threatening in the least.

And so Mokuba Kaiba had leaned back against the car seat, crossing his arms and making sure his expression clearly showed just how unimpressed and completely unafraid he was.

“So what did my brother do to you that made you feel the need to kidnap me?” He wasn’t sure that that was why these strange people were kidnapping him, but he had been kidnapped as a form of revenge on his brother so many times that it seemed like a good place to start.

“Yer brother didn’t do nothin’,” the huge teen beside him said. He could’ve sworn he heard him mutter to himself in a much less convinced voice, “I think.”

Mokuba was tempted to correct his grammar just to be annoying but decided against it, instead pressing, “Then why? Are you after the company?”

The puny one on the other side of him laughed. “Nah. Sounds like too much work, yo.”

Okay? Well, that pretty much summed up the reasons he usually got kidnapped. Could they have kidnapped him because they actually wanted something from _him_ , not his brother? No, that couldn’t be it. These people probably knew next to nothing about him save for the fact that he was Seto Kaiba’s younger brother. They didn’t know how much power he had, how much info about KaibaCorp’s systems he held. Didn’t know that he was the vice-president, that he was a technological genius. Just like everyone else, they thought he was just some kid who only had any worth because his older brother happened to be the most powerful man in the city.

And he intended to keep it that way.

But just in case, “Do you even know who I am?”

The two on either side of him gave him perplexed (he was willing to bet neither of them even knew what the word meant) looks, confused by the sudden question.

The albino sitting in the passenger seat wheeled around, actually looking slightly alarmed as he took in Mokuba’s appearance—the unruly hair, worn jeans, ratty sneakers, and striped shirt that completely belied the idea of him being a rich kid, let alone the vice-president of a multibillion dollar company. “Wait, you _are_ rich, right?”

Mokuba almost laughed out loud. These people weren’t even sure about their target? He wondered if it were possible that if he claimed he wasn’t, they would just take him back. Maybe. But he wasn’t done yet.

He shrugged. “I live in a mansion. Is that what this is about? Money? ‘Cuz I don’t have any to give you. Seto’s the one with all the money, so if that’s what you want, you should be talking to him, not me.”

The white-haired teen smirked. “Nice try, kid. We’re kidnapping you so that we can force your brother to give us the money.”

Ah, so they understood that much. Well, he had to give them props for that.

He tried to look like he was actually worried about his situation. “How much money?”

“A thousand dollars!” the big one beside him immediately exclaimed.

The shrimpy one on his other side followed with, “We’re gonna be rich, yo!”

Mokuba blinked, subtly raising an eyebrow. A thousand dollars? That’s it? In all honesty, he was offended that they thought he was worth that little. Heck, he’d pay them two thousand dollars if they turned around and took him back.

But then again, Seto had been spending a concerning amount of time in the office lately. And this would be a good way to get him out of it.

He sagged back against the seat, hoping to look like he had given up and accepted being the prisoner. A part of himself wondered if he was going crazy. That was it? He was just going to _let_ himself be kidnapped?

And why not, he reasoned. It wasn’t as if he was in any immediate danger, and if anything went wrong, he didn’t think it’d be too difficult to get away. Besides, Seto would be looking for him. He’d be fine.

He fell into his typical routine for whenever he got kidnapped.

Step one: know the hierarchy of your captors.

He glanced to his right. The big guy with the Mohawk was obviously the muscle. What he didn’t have in brains, he certainly made up for in brawn. Mokuba wouldn’t stand a chance against him in a physical fight, but, to be fair, there were few people he did stand a chance against. That’s why he tended to rely on smarts.

And it would be so easy to outwit him, to manipulate him.

No, he wouldn’t be a problem unless Mokuba ticked him off or he received orders from the leader – whom Mokuba guessed was probably one of the two in the front.

He wasn’t yet entirely sure what the position of the teen sitting on the other side of him was, but he didn’t seem too bright either, and he was far less of a threat than the blond.

If there were any of them that he needed to watch out for, it was the two up front. They were far from geniuses, but they were probably smarter (or at least more competent) than the two sitting beside him. The albino struck him as a mischievous person, so he was likely cunning. The driver he couldn’t tell much about just yet, but he had caught him glancing back at him several times via the rearview mirror. He seemed to be studying him, trying to figure him out.

It seemed the driver was the one he was really going to have to worry about.


End file.
